I Came 2 Party
by Doka Dottling
Summary: Uma Comedia, que envolve de tudo e mais um pouco, Strify,Shin,Kiro,Yu E Romeo resolvem ir para a Balada e de tudo e mais um pouco acontece em uma simples noite, mas depois dessa noite tudo muda para melhor ou pior? Descubraa
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 - Vamos Pessoal**

**- Anda Logo Fy, Falta só você - diz Kiro******

**- Ja Vo - Disse descendo as escadas******

**- Uhnn, tá lindão em - comentou Shin******

**- Eu posso né - ironizei enquando colocava seu perfume mais caro******

**- Vamos logo senão irei deixar voces ai - disse Yu já começando a ficar estressado******

**- Tá Tá, Vamos logo, antes que ele se irrite de uma vez - disse Shin******

**Estavamos Indo para a Holliday, uma das maiores baladas que existe em Berlin, ainda mais em dia de Sabado a Noite, que enche de pessoas desconhecidas e bandas diferentes.******

**Estavamos tão felizes em estar descansando depois de uma longa turne pela Europa, liguei o Radio e Coloquei o novo CD da Lady Gaga Enquando Isso.******

**- Ate que fim iremos ter um descanso - Disse******

**- Verdade - Todos concordaram******

**- Mas Mesmo assim, sinto uma saudade de tocar agora - falou Romeo******

**- Tbm sinto Vontade de Cantar, mas tudo merece um descanso né - disse******

**- Nos agora podemos ter um descanso e depois preparamos 2 novos singles e trabalhamos em 1 novo CD, mas agora éh para nos divertimos - Disse******

**- Verdade - disse Kiro******

**- Chegamos - Disse Yu******

**- JÁ? - Pergunta Shin Assustado******

**Então entramos na balamos, e ficamos conversando e aproveitando a noite toda, ate que eu vi aquele cara, ele era muito lindo, o mais belos de todos, com aquele cabelo preto com mechas loiras, com aquela calça jeans escura, aquele cinto de cavera, e aquela blusa com a gravata vemelha, ate que me lenvatei e fui falar com ele.******

**- Oi - Disse******

**- Oi - Respondeu o Bonitão******

**- Posso Ajuda-lo? - Perguntou ele******

**- Pode, Pode, pode me dizer qual seu nome? - responde******

**- Bom, meu nome é Nao - Disse ele sorrindo******

**Naoo que nome mas estranho, mas ele era lindo demais, então tudo bem******

**- Nao que nome diferente - Disse rindo******

**- É, mas tudo bem eu gosto dele - Disse ele******

**Então com isso ficamos conversando a noite toda, sobre tudo que apareceu, cores, bichos, animais de estimação, e tudo mais, ate que...******

**- Fy, te acheiiii - disse Shin - Tá na hora de ir - disse ele colocando a mão no meu ombro.******

**- Fy é seu nome? - Perguntou Nao******

**- Não Não, meu nome é Sebastian, mas todos me chamam de Strify ou Fy, mas ja shin - respondi******

**- Já, são 6 da manha já - disse shin******

**- Porra - Gritei******

**- Então me Passa teu Cel - Disse Nao******

**- Ok, éh, 8798-2234 - Disse******

**- Tchau - Assinei e sai com Shin******

**- Tchau - disse ele piscando para mim******

**Aquilo Foi Renascer, ver o ele Piscar pra mim.******

**- Fy Tava quase no Pega - Comentou Shin Rindo******

**- Voce é um idiota Shin - Disse dando um Tapa nas Costas do Shin******

**- Fy Potente Em - Ironizou Kiro enquanto ria******

**Então fomos embora para casa, e eu fui durmir as 7 da manha, mas não durmi direito, não conseguia parar de pensar no Nao, nesse belo garoto, nesse lindo homem que atirou uma flecha em meu Coração******

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 - A Ida pra Night**

**Passaram Horas, e com as horas passavam-se dias, e eu sempre esperava uma simples ligação do Nao, a qualquer minuto mas que nunca acontecia.******

**- Fy, porque se tá triste? - perguntou Kiro enquanto me olhava na janela olhando para o Diluvio que estava caindo.******

**- Porque já se passaram 2 semanas desde que eu conheci o Nao e ele ainda não ligou para mim - disse quase chorando******

**- Fica assim não. - disse ele sentando ao meu lado, e colocando a mão no meu ombro******

**- Como não fica assim, ele deve tar por ai, e ter esquecido de mim, é triste tá - disse quase chorando******

**- Mas não é motivo de ficar querendo corta os pulsos, e ficar escutando Metro Station - Disse ele******

**- Me Deixa - Disse começando a Ficar irritado******

**- Mas não precisa ficar assim, já sei, eu, voce e Yu iremos pra night hoje que tal? - disse ele - Eu pago - Disse rindo******

**- Não sei se aguento, mas tudo bem, só porque voce vai pagar - disse colocando um sorriso na cara******

**- Ok, então, vai tomar um banho, fazer o cabelo, porque esse tel cabelo ta horrivel, ta a quanto tempo sem tomar banho só para saber? - perguntou******

**- 4 dias - disse******

**- PORCO - Ironizou ele******

**- Brigadoo - Ironizei******

**- Então continuando, vai tomar um banho, que se ta precisando, fazer o cabelo, e parar de escutar Metro Station, escuta isso - disse ele me dando um cd******

**- que isso? - perguntei******

**- Bote no Radio e descubra - disse ele piscando para mim e indo embora******

**- Ok - Ri******

**Então levantei da cama, arrumei ela, liguei o radio na tomada, e coloquei o CD e Começou a Tocar 69-II do ViViD, cara, como eu AMO ViViD e essa musica, então, sai correndo pro meu Closet, e peguei a roupa que eu costumava usar nos dias de Los Angeles (Velhos Tempos), e fui direto pro chuveiro. tomei um banho, depois fiz minha chapinha, me arrumei, tava parecendo um idolo (mesmo eu sendo um), então resolvi desligar o radio, então desci as escadas, coloquei meu perfumezinho mas cara e bom, e tava pronto.******

**- Uhnn, Tá lindoo em - Disse Kiro Olhando pro meu Visual das cabeças aos pés******

**-Eu Posso - Disse rindo******

**Foi então que meu telefone tocou******

**"Numero Desconhecido"******

**- Alô - Disse******

**- Alô, esse numero é do Strify? - disse uma pelo celular******

**- Quem éh? - perguntei em duvida******

**- Éh que eu to procurando pelo Strify, meu nome é Nao - Disse ele******

**- Na-na-na-nao-o-o-o-naoo - Disse tremendo, foi então que meu telefone caiu no chão.******

**- Alô? Alô? - dizia a voz pelo outro lado do telefone******

**Logo Agora, o que eu digo, o que eu faço, não sei, o que dizer, então peguei o telefone do chão e...******

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
